Conventionally, so called air-sol type atomizers have been used widely.
However, these atomizer have a drawback that the propellant gases used therein affect human body badly or may cause an explosition when wasted.
For this reason, so-called manually operative compact sized atomizers are now under reconsideration. However, in the conventional manually operative atomizer, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient atomizing pressure especially at the beginning of the atomization, so that a fine atomization cannot be obtained at the beginning period.
In order to avoid this problem, the present applicant has proposed an atomizer of accumulator type, as in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,870 of the present Applicant's own. This accumulator type atomizer has a discharge valve adapted to be forced to close until a sufficiently high pressure is established. Thus, the discharge valve does never open at the begining of the depression of the atomizer head, and is allowed to open only after the required pressure is established, so as to perform a fine atomization.
Although this accumulator type atomizer provides a practical solution to the above mentioned problem, another problem has been caused that a considerably large force is required for depressing the atomizer head resisting to the forcible force applied to the discharge valve.
The large depression force on the atomizer head is necessary also in other types of atomizers than the accumulator type, especially when the amount of spray at one time of operation is large.
Since the handiness and easiness in the atomization operation constitutes an essential requisite for manually operative atomizers, the too large force required for the depression of the atomizing head causes a substantial problem.